


Podfic- It Hurt Less

by Ever_After_AAA



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barely any Comfort, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, its mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Marcissan and Swaine miss each other, but it hurts to be with someone who you haven't been able to see for so long. They have to face each other, but they don't have to be lonely anymore.This is the audio version of another fanfiction. Time:7:51
Relationships: Jairo | Swaine & Lars | Marcassin





	Podfic- It Hurt Less

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Hurt Less.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538884) by [Ever_After_AAA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA). 



https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IJwg8s-ghJ0-Sk7-tVLjxO1lfzQ-E49w/view?usp=sharing


End file.
